


Genesis

by SeokLin



Series: Wanna One Powers AU [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, bear with me and my shitty writing, honestly don't know where this leads, leisurely updated, spy AU, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeokLin/pseuds/SeokLin
Summary: The CJ E&M Agency places Ching Shenhui in authority of project W1. Ten gifted individuals from the top spy agencies are trained as a group in order to complete the missions the average agent can't accomplish. What will happen when a boy trained by the enemy to be a weapon joins them?





	Genesis

Gunshots sounded through the earpieces of everyone in the room before radio static played through, signaling the other line had been cut off. Exhaling for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, Ching Shenhui looked up to meet the expectant eyes of the twenty other individuals in the control room. Grimly shaking her head, the others understood and quickly turned back to their desktops to see what had gone wrong in the final moments of the mission. The tense, young scientist replayed the last message the agent had spoken before the fatal bullets from the gunshots had terminated him.

“Make sure to tell my family I’ve left. I don’t need them knowing what I did.”

Shaking her head, she decided to avoid thinking about the words until she had the chance to have a proper conversation with the director. Turning her attention back to the rows of desktops in the room, she decided to start the almost-routine discussion of what they had done wrong.

“He was the sixth agent that we lost to this mission,” she began her lecture, locking eye contact with every person in the room, “We’ve scanned the interior of Starship’s building multiple times, finding even the rooms that they’ve specifically attempted to keep hidden from us. We’ve discovered exactly where they’re keeping that damn weapon. We’ve even found the pattern in which they send guards to secure the vault that holds the wretched thing. So why are we losing so many of our agents’ lives?” she finished exasperatedly. 

Originally, Shenhui wasn’t meant to regulate this mission. She was merely a scientist that was positioned in the labs, where she invented technology for the agents to use on their missions. However, after the agency had lost three individuals to this mission alone, they had decided to assign her to manage what was happening in the control room, in hopes that it would keep the company from sacrificing more lives. Of course, there were some improvements towards the conclusion of the mission, but it wasn’t enough. Their efforts were never enough to save the agent’s life.

The workers hid behind their desktops to avoid Shenhui’s fiery gaze, not wanting to be the target of her wrath. Immediately, her expression softened and she looked at the floor in shame.

“Sorry. I know we’re trying our best, it’s just-” she paused, refusing to finish that thought. “Alright, go ahead and pack up guys. Try to look over the mission if you’re up to it. I’ll see you guys next time…” she trailed off.

Everyone meekly nodded and began packing up, obviously eager to return home and find ways to forget what had just happened. Shenhui stared at the door until the last worker left, then dragged her feet from where they were planted towards her work desk. She picked up the file of the most recent fallen agent. She hesitated placing it in the folder next to the mission briefing and other agents, instead opening up the file to view its contents. The agent had been in the agency for 6 years, which was a relatively long time for someone in their field of work. She mournfully skimmed through his background before closing the file with a sigh and placing it into the folder.

Ploddingly pushing the director’s number into the phone, she began packing away her belongings on the desk. After numerous rings, the director finally picked up the phone with a grunt.

“Director Hwang Se-jun, I have the files for this mission. When would you like to meet to discuss the current situation?”

“I see. Are there no further steps towards succeeding in acquiring the weapon?” Director Hwang Se-jun asked, almost pitifully.

“Unfortunately not, sir.”

Se-jun paused before answering Shenhui.

“Would you be willing to have a meeting with me in my office? I understand it’s quite late and I’m sure you plan on reviewing the details of this mission, but I’ve had a recent meeting with some fellow agencies that had some valuable information towards this mission.”

Shenhui glanced towards the clock in the bottom right of her desktop. It was 6:13, which didn’t give her much time to thoroughly look over the information anyway. She figured if the director had acquired some new knowledge, it would be much more beneficial than rewatching footage that was already imprinted into her brain.

“I’ll be at your office in 15 minutes, sir,” Shenhui replied before ending the call and retrieving her belongings.

-

By the time Shenhui had arrived at Director Hwang’s office, two men she didn’t recognize were sitting on the guest’s couches. They were engrossed in deep conversation when she entered. Decidedly turning around to knock on the door, the director noticed her as she was stepped backwards.

“Ah, Ms. Shenhui, thank you for agreeing to come.”

Walking towards the three men on the couches, she noticed the looks of disapproval on the faces of the two unidentified men, whom she assumed were both agency directors. Coming to a stop, she politely bowed to them before introducing herself.

“Hello, I am Ching Shenhui, one of the scientists here at CJ E&M. I was assigned to regulate Mission 070817 after numerous unsuccessful attempts.”

The two men continued to look at her in dissatisfaction before one of them spoke up. “You’re Ching Shenhui? The Shenhui whose parents are the most highly respected scientists in China? The one that studied in the U.S., and managed to be a promising scientist to secret agencies here in Korea?”

Director Hwang snorted as Shenhui answered in confusion, “Yes? That would be me, but I only studied abroad for a few months and I repudiate the fact that I’m a promising scientist…”

“But you look no older than 14, people your age are usually carelessly running around, desperately looking for some boy to kiss or obsessing over the newest trends,” the same man malicely answered.

Shenhui held back from rolling her eyes before answering in a voice that she prayed came out as polite, “Sir, generalizing young people only restricts the potential we have and limits the possibility of you finding talent. I’m 16, and though flattered by the fact that you hold me to a high regard, I would appreciate it if you treated me as you would treat any of your most trusted employees. Yes, I agree I’m extremely young for someone in this field of work, plausibly even too young to be hired, but I wouldn’t have accomplished this much if I was desperately looking for some boy.”

Se-Jun chuckled softly before gesturing for Shenhui to sit. “I called you here today Ms. Shenhui to see if you were interested in leading a new project. We believe it could help in the successful finish of this mission, as well as missions that follow. This is Mr. Kim Daesoon, Director of C9 Corporation,” gesturing towards the man that had questioned Shenhui, “and Kim Sehwan, Director of the BNM agency.”

Shenhui gave both men a curt nod, then sitting down on the couch across from them. She gave Director Hwang an expectant look, waiting for him to continue.

“The project is to gather a selected group of 10 individuals with,” Se-Jun paused, searching for the correct word, “ah, special abilities. I believe you should glance over these files first,” handing Shenhui a stack of folders, each filled rather thick with documents. “I’ll see you around the same time again tomorrow to discuss this. In the meantime, Mission 070817 will be put on hold for field agents assigned to retrieve the weapon. Instead, I’ve planted an undercover agent to ensure the weapon is not used while we search for the best solution.”

Shenhui nodded as the director finished.

“Is that all, Sir? I’d like to get home to carefully examine these.”

“You’re dismissed.”

Shenhui eagerly walked out of the office, neglecting to greet the three men goodbye as curiosity engulfed her.

-

“Project W1,” Shenhui read the bright red letters on the first file. She was sitting comfortably in the living room of her cramped apartment. The files were neatly stacked on the coffee table next to a steaming cup of tea.

“The director said special abilities. Did he mean extended training periods? Maybe these ten are the top agents from all the agencies, seeing as to how C9 and BNM were there.”

She took one long sip from her cup of tea before picking up the file from the top of the stack.

Name: Park Jihoon  
Date of Birth: May 29, 1999  
Height: 173 cm  
Weight: 61 kg  
Blood Type: AB  
Agency: Maroo  
Hydrokinesis

Shenhui scoffed as she read through the profile. “Hydrokinesis? These are the kind of special abilities Director Hwang meant? If the government uncovered this, all the involved agencies would undoubtedly be shut down.”

Name: Lee Daehwi  
Date of Birth: January 29, 2001  
Height: 172 cm  
Weight: 53 kg  
Blood Type: A  
Agency: BNM  
Nanomorphing

Name: Kim Jaehwan  
Date of Birth: May 27, 1996  
Height: 175 cm  
Weight: 61 kg  
Blood Type: O  
Agency: Scouted After Causing an Incident at Howon University (Currently being trained at CJ E&M)  
Sonic Wave Emission

“What strings did Director Hwang pull in order to cover this up? If he was scouted from that one incident, it must have been big.” Shenhui read through Jaehwan’s profile once more before digesting a crucial part of information. “Wait. They’re training a possibly dangerous person who has the ability to emit sound pulses at CJ E&M? I don’t care if they have a death wish but I don’t exactly want one of the walls to cave in on me if he screws up.”

Name: Ong Seongwoo  
Date of Birth: August 25, 1995  
Height: 179 cm  
Weight: 63 kg  
Blood Type: A  
Agency: Fantagio  
Supernatural Speed

Name: Park Woojin  
Date of Birth: November 2, 1999  
Height: 174 cm  
Weight: 60 kg  
Blood Type: A  
Agency: BNM  
Pyrokinesis

Name: Lai Kuanlin  
Date of Birth: September 23, 2001  
Height: 183 cm  
Weight: 63 kg  
Blood Type: O  
Agency: Cube Corporation  
Translocation

“Translocation? I’ve been working on the machinery for that since I came here from America, and this guy’s been walking around with the ability to do it for years?”

Name: Yoon Jisung  
Date of Birth: March 8, 1991  
Height: 175 cm  
Weight: 63 kg  
Blood Type: B  
Agency: MMO  
Homeostasis Inducement

Name: Hwang Minhyun  
Date of Birth: August 9, 1995  
Height: 181 cm  
Weight: 67 kg  
Blood Type: O  
Agency: Pledis Laboratories  
Mnemokinesis

Name: Bae Jinyoung  
Date of Birth: May 10, 2000  
Height: 176 cm  
Weight: 62 kg  
Blood Type: B  
Agency: C9 Corporation  
Telekinesis, Telepathy

Shenhui stared at this so-called Jinyoung’s profile with scorn, “This guy is under that dickhead’s company? And yet people my age are supposed to be ‘obsessing over the newest trends.’”

Name: Ha Sungwoon  
Date of Birth: March 22, 1994  
Height: 167 cm  
Weight: 57 kg  
Blood Type: A  
Agency: Ardor&Able  
Hallucikinesis

Taking one long gulp of her tea, grateful for the comforting warmth it radiated through her hands, Shenhui mulled the information she had just read through. “The director specifically chose these people, he didn’t just combine all the individuals with supernatural abilities.” Suddenly, realization dawned on her. “There’s no doubt they have the capability to accomplish this mission, Se-jun is merely using this as an excuse to test them.” She slowly leaned against the couch to weigh her options. Glancing at the clock, she realized it had only been two hours since she left the agency.

Anxiousness bubbled up inside her, the thought of working with people that had such perilous capacity intimidated her, but it didn’t challenge the interest she held for each of these individuals.

Reaching towards her bag which lay on the sofa, Shenhui dug for the phone the company had assigned to her from the bottom. With tingling fingers, she dialed the director’s number which she seldom called. After ringing twice, he answered the phone with a familiar grunt.

“Sir, I’m terribly sorry for disturbing you, but I was wondering if it would be alright to have a meeting with these individuals tonight? I know it’s short-notice, but-”

“I’ll send one of them over to collect you,” Director Hwang interrupted, before ending the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments. I'm sorry for not even introducing our boys in this chapter, but this was just to introduce their powers and the character I've created. (For those wondering where our precious Kang Daniel is, I ensure you I have not left him out :)). If you found any mistakes I didn't notice, please tell me in the comments as well. I wrote this in a flurry of anxiousness and excitement, seeing as to how this is my first fanfic. I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while but only decided to put it into action now.  
> SOME SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION: Follow my instagram @jihoons.wink ;it's mostly just my multifandom mess of an account, but I'm planning to ask for ideas on there.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
